roguestate_nlgfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons of Rogue State
The following is a list of weapons available in Rogue State. This list is not meant to be exhaustive, but rather to represent the breadth of weaponry available. Reading the Tables Weapon: '''The name of the weapon. For firearms, the caliber of the weapon is listed in parentheses next to the name. '''Damage: '''Damage is listed in terms of dice. Projectile weapons have fixed damage (such as 2d6). Melee weapons have damage based on the wielder's Strength die plus another die. A knife, for example, inflicts Str+d4 damage. '''Cost: '''The average price of the weapon in credits. These prices can vary significantly based on market pressures. For example, an AK-47 is listed as $450, but may be cheaper than a drive-thru burger in a Somalian black market, or extremely expensive and nearly impossible to acquire in Tokyo. '''Weight: '''The weapon's weight in pounds. '''Notes: '''Additional notes on the weapon, including any weapon qualities. Melee Weapons Bladed Weapons Blunt Weapons Other Melee Weapons Ranged Weapons Pistols Submachine Guns Shotguns Rifles Assault Rifles Machine Guns Grenade Launchers Rocket and Missile Launchers Grenades Ammunition The best gun in the world is little more than a sub-standard club if you're out of ammo. There are several types of ammunition available. See the Ammunition page for details. Weapon Accessories placeholder Weapon Modifications placeholder Weapon Qualities 3RB (Three-Round Burst) The weapon has a three-round burst selector. A three-round burst gives the user +2 to hit and damage, and uses three rounds of ammunition. AP (Armor Piercing) The weapon or round ignores this many points of Armor. A weapon with AP 4, or instance, ignores 4 points of Armor. Excess AP is simply lost. Auto This full-auto weapon may fire in semi-automatic (single-shot) mode. HW (Heavy Weapon) The weapon can affect vehicles or other objects with Heavy Armor. Nonlethal A weapon with this quality deals nonlethal damage (SWDX 74). Parry +X The weapon adds the bonus to the character's Parry score when used. Reach Weapons with "reach" allow their user to make Fighting attacks at the listed range. Reach 1, for example, allows a character to strike a target 1" distant. Weapons without a reach value can only strike adjacent targets. Revolver Revolvers are a type of firearm that is fed from a revolving cylinder instead of a magazine. A revolver may use Rapid Attack (SWDX 75) like a Semi-Auto weapon, but cannot be used to double-tap. Semi-Auto The weapon fires on semi-auto and can take advantage of the double-tap rules (SWDX 72). SF (Snapfire Penalty) Certain weapons, such as sniper rifles, are very inaccurate if fired "from the hip" rather than using their excellent sights or scopes. If the character moves in the action they fire, they suffer a -2 penalty. Shotgun Shotguns fire a spread of metal balls (also called shot) and so do more damage at close range where the spread is less and more of the shot hits the target. Farther away, the shot spreads more and causes less damage. Because of the increased chance of hitting someone due to the spread, shotguns add +2 to their user's Shooting rolls. They cause 1d6 damage at Long range, 2d6 at Medium, and 3d6 at Short range. '''Double Barrels: Shotguns sometimes feature two attached barrels. If the attacker wants to fire both barrels at once, they roll an additional Shooting die just like when firing Full Auto, including recoil (which cancels out the usual +2 for shotguns). Roll damage for each successful shot separately. '''Slugs: '''Shotguns can also fire slugs. The attacker doesn't get the +2 shotgun bonus to their Shooting roll, but the damage is 2d10 regardless of the range increment. STANAG This quality appears in the weapon's Shots entry. The STANAG quality denotes a weapon that uses STANAG magazines, a magazine standard proposed by NATO in 1980. STANAG magazines are available in a wide range of capacities, and weapons with the STANAG quality can utilize any of them. Stun A weapon with this quality can be rigged to deliver a stunning charge of energy. After a target is hit by the weapon (including a Touch attack), resolve damage. Then the victim must make a Vigor roll or fall prone and Incapacitated. At the start of each subsequent action, the victim makes a Vigor roll to revive. Success means they revive but are Shaken for the round and can recover on the next as usual. A raise means the victim revives instantly and is not Shaken. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons